


Revenge

by Daovihi



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, grumpy jasper turns into happy jasper, two bastards in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: For Addy, who requested this prompt.Hendrik starts a snowball fight with Jasper on the way home from a date.
Relationships: Graig | Hendrik/Homer | Jasper (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Revenge

Why did it always have to snow on the days Jasper spent hours dedicated to his appearance? Would it really kill the weather to allow Jasper to look good for his rival?

“What seems to be the matter?” Hendrik asks as he and Jasper walk together.

“It is nothing.” Jasper scowls scowlingly as he pushes his hair out of his face with a deep scowl.

“Would you like to borrow my scarf?” Hendrik starts taking his scarf off.

“No.” Jasper shakes his head. “It will only ruin my makeup further.”

Hendrik puts his scarf back in place. “You are quite handsome.”

“…Thank you.” Jasper wants to think the heat in his cheeks is purely due to the temperature contrast.

They go to the park together, where several children play in the snow. Jasper can’t help but smile at their antics. It reminds Jasper of how he and Hendrik would play together until an adult would literally drag them away from each other. Good times.

“I never do take a moment to appreciate the snow.” Hendrik comments as he lets a few flakes fall on his gloved hand. “It is a shame. Snow is beautiful.”

Jasper scoffs. “You would change your mind if you ever live in Sniflheim.”

“Is that truly the case?” The corner of Hendrik’s mouth quirks upward.

“If you got buried in an avalanche and had your makeup ruined by snow, you would understand.”

“Hm.” Hendrik keeps that slight smile as he watches a group of children fling snowballs at one another. “May we go off the path? There is a matter I would like to tend to.”

“I do not see why not.” Jasper walks with Hendrik to where the snow remains unshovelled, holding tight to Hendrik’s hand. Just to ensure he doesn’t slip. But when they reach the middle of the snowfield, Hendrik lets go.

Hendrik goes a little ahead of Jasper and kneels down. He picks something up and turns to Jasper with a mischevious smile as he reveals his prize, a ball of tightly-packed snow.

Jasper’s eyes grow wide. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” Jasper cries out as he’s struck in the chest by the frozen missile. When Hendrik picks more snow up, Jasper grunts in exasperation. "Fine, you asked for it!”

Jasper picks snow up in both hands and forms them into balls using his chest. He flings one at Hendrik, grinning when it hits him in the face. Hendrik throws his snowball, only for Jasper to dodge and throw his own, hitting Hendrik in the chest.

“You made a mistake, challenging one that spent years in Sniflheim!” Jasper shouts as he reloads.

“You forget I faced you in this manner in childhood numerous times!” Hendrik creates a large snowball. “I learned your tricks long ago!”

Jasper throws his snowballs the same time Hendrik throws his single oversized snowball. Jasper’s snowballs fail to break Hendrik’s, and it hits him square in the chest. Jasper falls and hits the ground. Then, he clutches his forehead and cries out.

“I am bleeding! What have you done?!”

Hendrik’s heart stops. He runs to Jasper’s side and kneels by him. “Jasper! Oh goddess, I am so sorry! I will bring you to a hospital immediately! Hold onto me!” Hendrik brings his arms under Jasper’s legs and back.

Jasper hesitantly brings his hand away from his head and reaches for Hendrik, only to dump a handful of snow on top of is head. Hendrik blinks, then his eyes narrow.

“You were faking an injury once again.”

Jasper laughs. “And once again, you fall for it.” Jasper kisses Hendrik’s cheek. “Consider that revenge for starting a snowball fight.”

“You can be quite frustrating at times.” Hendrik can’t help another smile.

“You would not have me any other way.” Jasper hugs Hendrik.

“You are correct in that assumption.” Hendrik tucks his head underneath Jasper’s jaw.

“Now, I believe you owe me a ride back home. After all, you promised to carry me earlier. And that fall did leave my behind quite sore.”

Hendrik chuckles and stands, easily lifting Jasper into the air. “You drive a hard bargain, my dove.”

“Hm, how about I sweeten the deal, so to speak? You return me home safely, and I shall make you a mug or two of hot chocolate.”

“In that case, I will do as you ask.” Hendrik starts carrying Jasper out the park.

Jasper smiles and kisses Hendrik again, smearing foundation on his face. Hendrik looks rather silly like that. Not that Jasper minds, of course. It serves Hendrik right for messing up Jasper’s makeup worse than it already was.


End file.
